So Right
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Finchel. Post-prom. Inspired by Finn's speech during their king-and-queen dance.


AN: Hello again, this is smut, inspired by Finn calling Rachel "sexy." (He said it with confidence, but I got the sense that it wasn't something he'd ever said before.)

I don't own Glee or the Power Rangers or the Dave Matthews Band lyrics.

Unbetaed. Please review!

* * *

_Our love is so right  
I won't waste a minute here tonight  
Our love is so right  
And tonight my dance is all about you_

Rachel sighs, leaning her head against Finn's shoulder and staring up at the night sky. They're at the lake, laying in the bed of his truck on top of his old Power Rangers quilt, and she's wearing his suit jacket over her dress to ward off the slight mid-spring nighttime chill.

Prom had not gone as she expected, to say the least. Her emotions were still soaring and she had periodically been pinching herself to assure that she didn't dream the entire experience of being crowned prom royalty alongside her gorgeous and supportive fiancé.

She smiles at the memory of his heartfelt and encouraging words.

"You really think I'm sexy?" she asks, turning towards him ever so slightly.

Finn tenses and props himself up on his elbow, giving her a look best described as indignation

As a result, she immediately backpedals. "I mean, over the course of our relationship I've certainly gathered that you are attracted to me, especially because of the degree to which you enjoy our activities..." He's smiling now, so she stops herself from rambling. "Anyway, you'd never used that particular word before. It was nice to hear."

Finn blushes. "Yeah, it felt good to say," he admits, his sheepish expression making him look that much more boyishly delicious. "Sorry if it was weird to come out of the gate with that compliment before I got to the others."

"It was a little surprising, but not weird." Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. "It made me feel... good." She bites her lip, unsure if she's conveyed the full context of her good feelings.

Finn raises an eyebrow, his usual indication of mounting confidence. "Oh yeah?" He reaches over and plays with a few strands of her hair that are caught on the boutonnière fastened to his jacket's lapel. "'Good', like... how?"

She shivers at his touch and the swagger in his voice. "Good like... as much as I was enjoying the attention as prom queen, I couldn't wait to be alone with you."

Her face is on fire as she makes the admission. They usually don't talk much prior to sex, preferring to express their needs through actions and wordless sounds. She enjoys their activities as well, very much in fact, since Finn is always attentive and chivalrous.

Until tonight, though, she hadn't realized how much the sound of his voice could turn her on.

If Finn is surprised by her confession of wantonness he doesn't show it, his face curling into the confident and sexy smirk befitting a quarterback-stud prom king.

"Well, we're certainly alone now," he quips, ceremoniously looking around the empty lakeside before encouraging her to lay flat once again. As he lowers her onto the surface of the quilt he presses his lips to hers. He kisses her softly at first and then with more pressure while steadying himself above her. It's like a dream, his soft yet strong tongue stealing her breath underneath the canopy of stars.

Her eyes fall closed when he sinks a hand into her hair at the nape of her neck, and his mouth leaves hers to trail down her jawline towards her neck. He repositions himself, shifting lower so that his forearms are on either side of her ribcage and his face has better access to her collarbone and chest.

She sighs as he skims featherlight kisses along the sweetheart neckline of her dress, barely grazing the tops of her breasts. Meanwhile his hands stroke her sides through the taffeta material. "Mmm... Finn..."

At the sound of her voice his eyes flash up to her face, shimmering with confidence in the moonlight, and she feels his lips curl into a smile against her skin. His hands snake around to her back, feeling for the zipper and lowering it slowly. He's careful to peel the dress down but leaves his suit jacket in place around her.

It seems strange that her arms, back, and shoulders are still clad in oversized men's outerwear while her chest is exposed and the top of her dress bunched around her stomach, but Finn doesn't seem to mind.

"Gorgeous…" he breathes, before engulfing a hard nipple in his soft, warm mouth.

"Mphh !" Rachel practically yelps, instinctively arching her back and sinking her hands into his hair. He continues laving at her breast, administering soft, smooth strokes at the center of the peak until she squirms beneath him, mewing breathlessly.

"Rach, that is the sexiest sound I've ever heard." His voice is low and husky, just like when they were dancing. "I could do this all night and just listen to you."

In response to that sentiment she only groans. "Finn… I need… more…" Apparently incorporating conversation into their intimate relations meant that she sounded like a bumbling mess. But if it means moving things along and alleviating the ever-growing ache between her legs, she can't be bothered with self-consciousness.

Luckily her point gets across and Finn continues his advance down her body, resting his left forearm next to her right hip and reaching up under her dress with his right hand. Although he struggles to gather the material of the long skirt, his face remains steely with swagger. His hand skims up and down her inner thighs, teasing her and working her up even more.

Then his palm reaches her center and finds it covered by a lacy thong instead of her usual more conservative panties, and his expression changes to genuine (if not aroused) shock.

"So hot…" he mumbles, beginning to smolder at her. She sighs under the heat of his gaze as their eyes lock on one another, his statement hanging in the mid-spring night air.

After a few endless seconds Finn's fingers hook into the sides of the material and begin dragging it downward. Rachel raises her hips, allowing him to pull the undergarment over her hips, past her toned legs, and off of her tiny feet. After discarding the offending item, his hand glides back up her leg at a painfully slow rate. Her breathing is labored in anticipation of the relief that his talented fingers will bring to her throbbing center.

"Ohhh…" she moans when a fingertip plays at the outside of her slit, teasing her buzzing bundle of nerves before sliding down to her opening. In one smooth motion he slips it all the way inside her.

"Mmm… _Finn_…"

"What, baby?" He twists his finger, pulling it out halfway before gliding it back into the slick channel. "What do you need? Tell me, Rach."

He's looking up at her with such lustful adoration, as though he'd reach up into the sky and literally give her a star if she asked him to.

But that isn't what she needs, her loins ablaze with a fire that only he can extinguish.

"Y-y-youuu…" The word comes out as a high-pitched, whiny whisper. Finn takes a deep breath in response, sliding back up so their faces are aligned and kissing her soundly. Rachel frees the buttons of his dress shirt; he shrugs it off in one motion and reaches behind him for the second quilt he keeps in the truck.

They lay on their sides facing one another, pulling the extra blanket over their bodies just like that first time on the living room floor. This time, though, Rachel isn't shy about unfastening Finn's pants and they're around his ankles in a flash along with his boxers.

She really can't wait any longer, and she tries to convey this by grabbing Finn's face in her hands and kissing him, hard. He sucks in a breath and welcomes her tongue with his delicious lips. Their mouths mash together with increasing urgency as he rolls onto his back, pressing her smaller form securely into his chest.

Extracting herself from the kiss, Rachel reaches over to her purse and produces a condom. She gathers the dress strewn around her middle and straddles his thighs, quickly sheathing his rigid member. Then she slides up to his waist and sinks down onto it without any further preamble.

"Hnnng, Finn," she breathes simply, fingers slipping under the hem of his undershirt and gripping the smooth skin of his stomach. She rocks against him – slowly – trying to memorize the feeling of their bodies becoming one in the afterglow of prom and amidst the romance of the lakeside scene. For his part, Finn reaches up and takes her breasts in his hands, rolling each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Eventually her movements increase in speed, hips moving instinctively of their own accord.

"Ohh, God," he sputters through gritted teeth, his eyes falling closed as her center rhythmically engulfs him again and again. He takes a few steadying breaths before gazing up at her once again. "You feel amazing, Rach. You're… like heaven." His hands fall to grasp her sides and he thrusts up into her rocking hips.

His words and movements send her over the edge immediately, unintelligible moans her only response as the wave spreads throughout her abdomen and she shakes above him awash with pure euphoria.

She comes down to find that he's still hard as a rock inside her.

It requires a little bit of awkward maneuvering amongst their half-strewn garments and the blankets, but they roll over without separating. Finn begins their movements anew, nuzzling her neck while his chest barely hovers over hers.

Rachel climbs toward her peak yet again, hands tightly clutching Finn's back through his undershirt while the fire builds within her again.

This time she wants to at least _try_ the talking thing.

"Finn… feels so good…" she manages before her small moans and sighs take over.

"Mmm, yeah, baby," he whispers into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, nibbling it in time with his thrusts.

She throws her leg around to his backside, encouraging him to go faster. Within seconds she's coming again, spasming around him and arching her hips to meet his now erratic thrusts. She's not sure if the stars she sees are the real ones in the sky or the imagined flashes behind her closed eyelids.

A moment later he groans an releases into the condom. "Ohh, ohhhh **_Rachel_**." The way he says her name makes her melt inside.

Once they recover h rolls off her and they lie snuggled under the blanket.

"Happy prom night, my sexy queen," he purrs, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy prom night, sweet King Finn."

_Our love is so right  
Remember let's just move together  
Our love is so right  
I swear it would last forever_

* * *

I know, I know. They had a hotel room at their disposal and could have just gone directly there. But Finchel prom-sex under the stars? Yes, please.

Oh, and I highly recommend listening to the entire DMB song ("So Right"), since its sentiments have always screamed "senior prom" to me.

Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this.


End file.
